Siempre Sola
by SillyMax
Summary: Yo soy twilight sparkle soy una alicornio que llebava una feliz vida pero todo cambio de un dia para otro fui traicionada por mis amigas y la princesa celestia,vagaba por el mundo buscando la forma de vengarme y en el camino se encuentra con su mejor amiga melody,qus pasara con nuestras heroinas twilight y melody?
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos jeje aqui un nuevo fanfic que me inspiro un buen amigo mio jeje si quieren saver de que se trata averiguenlo.

Sola por siempre...

Capitulo 1-El comienzo de mi soledad y en busca de mi veganza.

Hola,soy twilight sparkle,en estos momentos estoy en peligro de muerte,estoy encerrada en mi castillo y hay mounstros afuera,no quiero morir,no sin aver cobrazo mi vengaza,les invito a ver mi pasado para que entiendan lo que yo siempre sufri...

Era un 20 de diciembre,yo estaba con mis amigas pero ellas se comportaban extrañas con migo siempre me descluian es como si no fuera su amiga yo me senti sola,spike era el unico que me apoyaba y era mi unico amigo,yo estaba en mi cuarto llorando y preguntandome que ise mal para que no me quieran,despues me llego una carta de la princesa celestia pero la letra no era como ella acostumbra a escribir,no le ise caso y fui a canterlot sola.

Cuando llege fui al castillo pero algo ocurrio si no se que paso en ese momento,me encontre con un changeling y me ataco yo lo ataque pero no le di y lo persegi al castillo,cuando llege el cangelling se metio ala sala del trono,yo me pregunte por que se metio hay,pero cuando llege avia un monton de cadaveres de pony yo me asuste y el changeling que persegia me empujo al montigulo de cadaveres,yo quede cubierta de sangre y mire al changeling y no estaba yo me asuste dige que haria haora no savia que hacer y de la puerta del trono aparece la princesa celestia y mis amigas con spike cuando me viero se aterraron pensaban que yo mate a los ponis.

Yo les dige que no fui yo la princesa celestia perdio total confianza de mi y me mando al calabozo,yo en el calabozo rompi en llanto y empese a decir "Yo no fui CREANME NO FUI YO" pero ya nadie me queria,despues vino la princesa celestia a interrogarme.

Celestia:Twilight sparkle dime tu isiste esto?

Twilight:No princesa celestia no lo ise se lo juro que yo no fui.

Celesta:y si no fuiste por que estas manchada de sangre y eras la unica que estaba hay y mucho de los cadaveres eran guardias y sirvientas.

Twilight:Se lo juro no fui yo creame yo vi un changeling me tendieron una trampa.

Celesta:No te creo,eres un mentirosa! Por el delito que hisiste estas desterrada de canterlot y ponyville no quiero volver a verte en ecuestria me entendiste!

Cuando me digo eso mi corazon exploto era peor que una pesadilla de sombra era peor que una tortura mi mentora la que me cuido desde pequeña me odia y me desterro.

Pasaron las horas y la princesa celestia gunto a un monton de guardia me pasearon por la ciudad de canterlot,todos me tiraban comida podrida y mis amigas tambien estaban y lo que mas me dolio que a spike no le importeo el me tiro una manzana podrida y me dio en la cara y despues se rio de mi, cuando terminaron me llevaron al bosque y me degaron hay por mi suerte y todo mientras se iban la princesa me vio y despues me golpeo en la cara para degarme aturdida y desues con su magia me arrogo mas al fondo del bosque yo me quede hay sola sin comida ni amigas,traicionada por un pueblo que salve 3 veses,yo me levante y mire para todos lados y despues me llene de pensamientos malignos quise venganza no por mis amigas ni por celestia sino por...

La reina changeling-Queen crysalis...

CONTINUARA...

Que les parecio eh eh EH? Jejejeje adios despues nos vemos jeje 


	2. Chapter 2

Siempre sola...

Capitulo 2-Viaje al imperio de cristal.

Abian pasado 3 meses y yo vivia mejor que mi antigua vida en ponyville,por el dia avansaba por el mundo en busca de libros raros y misteriosos en busca de mas poder,siendo una alicornio debia tener mas poder para vencer a la reina crysalis y sus repugnantes changeling,en el camino,me encuentro amigas ultima mente conosi a mi mejor amiga y digo que me etendia y me apolla esto viajo con ella se llama melody,una muy buena amiga ella aeses me saca en lios y me ayuda a buscar libros raros,yo y melody encontramos un libro con un echizo muy particuliar que hace despertar el naightmare de uno,yo y melody lo pusimos lo intentamos,yo fui Naightmare magic y melody Naightmare melody.

yo era una alicornio con alas de fuego melena de fuego cuerpo blanco y ojos rojos sagre.

Melody era una alicornio con el efecto que tiene celestia y luna de color azul como el agua,su cuerpo era de color azul cielo y su cuerno se alargo como el de la princesa celestia y con alas azuladas con bordes de agua si abia agua en los bordes de sus alas y ojos azul marino.

Las 2 se miraron y sonrieron y twilight.

Twilight:Nos vemos geniales.

Melody:se somos geniales haora que haremos twilight?-digo esto volviendo a su forma normal pero sige siendo alicornio.

Twilight:iremos al imperio de cristal hay buscaremos en la biblioteca de su imperio.

Melody:y si cadenze nos descubre?

Twilight:No lo hara pero si debemos matar al capitan flash sentry y mi hermano shining armor.

Melody:Como deses twilight vamonos ademas no queda muy lejos,podemos irnos volando.

Twilight y melody volaron al imperio de cristal entraro y se dirigiero al castillo una ves que llegaro entraron ala sala del trono hay estaba la princesa celestia y cadenze.

Twilight"Valla valla valla miren quien esta aqui pero si es mi mentora.

Celestia mira a twilight con enojo y cadenze mira confundia.

Cadenze:Hola twilight.

Twilight:Hola cadenze mucho gusto verte denuevo.

Celestia:Alejate de ella cadenze.

Cadenze:Que? Porque?!

Twilight:Cadenze,celestia te llenara de mentiras,no le creas esta loca!

Celestia:Mentiras? MAS BIEN VERDADES TU MATASTE PONYS INOSENTES!

Cadeze:Que? Mataste ponys inosentes twilight?

Twilight:No es cierto cadenze ella ni si quiera tiene testigos pruebas nada que me haga ver como asesina.

Cadenze:Ya BASTA GUARDIAS!

Llegan muchos guardias entre ellos flash sentry que mira a twiligt fijamete y ve que en sus ojos abia odio y tristesa.

Cadenze:Lo siento celestia pero debes irte,guardias lleven a twilight y su amiga a una abitacion haora!

Twilight:Gracias cadenze.

Melody:Muchas gracias.

Celestia:Ahh bien quedate en el imperio traidora nos veremos pronto.

Celestia se va y dega a twilight enojada.

Flash sentry:Hola princesa twiligt y usted señorita hmm?

Melody:Melody un gusto señor flash sentry.

Twilight:Tranquila melody tu sabes a que hemos venido,bueno flash seria tan amable de guiarnos a nuestra abitacion porfavor?

Flash sentry:Sera un placer.

Flash lleva a twilight y melody en unas de las abitaciones lujosas y... hay se quedaron jeje dah...

Twilight:Bien mientras nos quedamos devemos portarnos bien no deben sospechar o nos metemos en problemas.

Melody:Enterado,pero,algo me dice que flash sera una molestia...

Twilight:Ja si claro que si debemos tener cuidado con el,mas por ser el capitan.

Melody:Y tu hermano?

Twilight:ese patan? Jaja es un debilucho se lo derroto king sombra con 1 abilidad.

Melody:Si tienes razon.

Twilight:Bien vamos ala biblioteca debemos investigar.

Melody:Si!

En otro lado en canterlot.

Estaba la princesa celesta que echaba humos por lo enojada que estaba se metio a tu curto y se quedo hay.

La princesa luna ya se abia enterado lo que susedio pero ella cree en twilight y trata de buscar evidencia de que ella es inosente asta se mete en los sueños de twilight.

Pero nada no encuentra evidencia solo le queda ver su memoria pero deberia ir donde esta twilight pero no save donde ir.

Y en otro lugar en ponyville...

Estaba spike en el castillo solo y apesar de tratar mal a twilight el lo extrañaba,sus amigas venian a consolarlo pero el no se le quitaba su tristesa asta que decidio reunir alas mane five.

Applejack:Por que nos reuniste terroncito?

Spike:Las reuni para eirles que tome una desicion muy inportante.

Rarity:Cual spike-wikey ?

Spike:Me voy...

Rainbow dash:Que?!

Fluttershy:A done te vas?

Spike:A buscar a twiligt.

Todas quedaron impactadas despues dicen.

Rainbow:Pero ella nos traicioso ella mato pony y fue desterrana no puedes ir a buscarla!

Spike:Eso ya no es asunto de ustedes yo ire y nadie me ara cambiar de opinion.

Applejack:Piensalo bien spike no podemos detenerte pero igual piesalo.

Spike:Si lo pensare.

Pasan las horas y spike estaba en su cama pensando..

Spike:Me volvera a querer? La volvere a ver? Me odia? No lo se!

Spike:Bien esta decidido mañana partire a buscarla...

Continuara... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos e chicas perdon por la demora,e estado muy mal me siento tan mal pero tranquilos segire subiendo fanfic...

My littler pony no me pertenece,le pertenece a lauren faust-Hasbro(Jodete hasbro) exepto mis Creaciones...

Siempre sola...

La "Muerte" de flash y vamos por celestia.

Ya pasado las primeras 2 semanas que estamos yo y melody,investigamos la forma de hacernos mas fuertes y descubri que puedo absorver la energia del sol y la luna,pero requiere de mucha magia para poder utilizarla,degando ese tema de lado,eh desubierto que melody se la pasa mucho con ese capitan flash sentry,esta siendo muy odioso,tendre que matarlo rapido...

Twilight:Oye melody,debo decirte algo.

Melody:Qué pasa twilight?

Twilight:Voy a iniciar parte del plan y eso significa matar a flash,estas de acuedo?

Meody:Si claro el plan... ve no me inporta...

Twilight:Hmm vale voy...

Twilight sale por la puerta y se escabulle por la oscurida y logra ver a flash solo en un cuarto.

Twilight:Hola capitan!

Flash:Oh hola twiligt que gusto verla.

Twilight:Lamento no tener las mismas intenciones.

Flash:Que?-No pudo segir por que fue atrabesado por una espada matandolo.

Twilight:Bien 1(uno) menos me queda celestia y las manes y por ultimo y mas inportante... Chrysalis.

En otro lado en canterlot,estaba la princesa celestia durmiendo pero tiene viciones,unas raras imagenes de una alicornio de crin y cola de fuego y ojos rojo llameante,y repetia la misma frase "Te voy a matar,Tu hora a llegado... Corre celestia Corre..."despues de esa pesadilla celestia se desperto aterrada...

Luna:Hermana! Estas bien?

Celestia:S. luna solo fue una peadilla.

Luna:Esque celestia eso no fue una pesadilla fue una vicion.

Celestia:E. biene por mi?

Luna:Si hermana pero estaremos aqui para combatirlo!

Celestia:Tengo miedo hermana!

Luna:No te preocupes hermana!

En algun lugar del mundo,estaba spike con una gran bolsa caminando en la nada de un bosque diciendo todo el tiempo "Voi por ti twiligjt,ya voi!"Si lo se esta muy lejos jeje.

Haora volviendo al imperio de cristal...

Twilight:Bien melody,ya me encarge de el patetico flash haora debemos ir a canterlot para segir con la faze 2 llamado "Celestia" 'Inserte risa malvada' ohh a quiero tener la cabeza de celestia en mi poder...

Melody:Donde vallamos yo siempre te apoyare twilight,vamos por celestia yo tambien quiero golpearla.

Twilight:Te prometo que tendras tu parte o mejor tu inicia la batalla y si no puedes mas yo te sustetuto vale?

Melody:Gracias Twilight encerio gracis eres unz muy buena amiga!

Twilight:De nada melody y yo tambien te quiero jeje.

Twiligt mete:A mi no me iteresa si melody la mata o yo la mato,muerta es mejor,haora debo pensar que are con luna si no me cree?

Melody mente:Por fin podre cobrar m venganza celestia,mataste a mi familia haora yo te matare.

Continuara... 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos les quiero pedir perdon por mis capitulos cortos y mala ortografia esto de escribir en tablet y no en una pc es mas complicado...

My little pony no me pertenese,le pertenese a lauren faust... Jodete hasbro!

Siempre sola.

Naigtmare melody vs celestia.

Ya todo preparado,twilight y melody estaban apunto de irse del castillo pero eso los retiene la princesa cadanze muy alterada.

Cadanze:Twilight Melody!

Twilight:Que susede cadanze?

Melody:(Por su aspecto ya se por que se preocupa) Que pasa?

Cadanze:Chicas an visto a shinning armor? No lo veo por ninguna parte y ayer no vino a dormir con migo...

Twilight:(jejeje asi que de eso se trata) no no lo e visto.

Melody:(lo savia) No lo e visto...

Cadanze:Vale chicas pueden retirarse y buen viaje.

Las 2:Ok.

Cadanze se fue y melody se dirigio a twilight.

Melody:Twilight,que le isiste a shinning

Twilight:Hmmmmm...

●Flash Black●

Hay estaba twilight alado del cuerpo de flash mirandolo detenida mente...

Twilight:Esto me duele mas ami que ati,en realidad,no era parte del plan matarte,pero lo ise por celos,siempre me gustaste flash pero si te degaba con vida,me destruirias mis planes.

Twilight se dirge ala puerta y ve el cuerpo de flash otra ves...

Twilight:Adios amor platonico,descanza en paz,si la hay...

Twilight sale por la puerta y se encuntra con shinning armor rondando por hay y ve a twilight salir del cuarto de flash...

Shinning:Hermana? Que estabas haciendo en el cuarto de flash?!

Twilight:Nada que te importe hermano.

Shinning:Dime,que estabas haciendo!

Twilight:NADA SHINNING NADA!

shinning no le cree y abre la puerte de la abitacion de flash y hay ve el cadaver de flash tirado en la cama,shinning abre los ojos como platos y despues dirige la mirada a twilight.

Shinning:hemana tu hisiste esto?

Twilight:Lo siento hermano,pero,tu si eres una verdadera molestia y parte del plan y debo matarte.

Shinning:Que plan? Por favor no me mates! Eres mi hermana!

Twilight:Que plan? No te inporta! No te mate? Debes morir no debo tener piedad,y si soy tu hermana pero siempre quise aserte esto.

Twilight no espero mas iso una katana con su magia y de un estocada perfora el pecho de shining y le rebana el corazon matandolo al intaste.

Shinning,cae al piso muerto y twiligt se le aserca.

Twilight:hermano,se lo dige a flash y tambien debes saverlo,me duele mas ami que ati,te quiero hermano pero no podia degarte con vida.

Despues twilight puso a shinning al cuarto y despues mira a su hermano.

Twiligt:(Tocando el miembro de su hermano)Y cadanze ya no tendra esta enorme cosa,jeje siempre as sido guapo hermano...

●Fin Fash Back●

Twilight:Hmmm la verdad? No lo se mejor vamonos por celesia.

Melody:Oh si jeje

Las 2 subieron al tren y parten a canterlot...

Twilight:Ya saves el plan,tu matas a celestia y yo me encargo de luna si se entera vale?

Melody:Si de acuerdo!

Despues de un rato twilight y melody llegan a canterlot y se dirigen al castillo ocultas por las sombras,cuando entraron ven a un par de guardias en la entrada al trono,twilight los mata y entra ala sala y es hay estaba celestia...

Twilight:Oh princesa celestia,es un gusto volver a verla!

Celestia:Que haces aqui! Largate o llamare a los guardias!

Melody:A esos debiluchos guardias buenos para nada?

Twilight:jajaja los mate hace un rato celestia jeje.

Celestia:Ah que an venido?!

Twilight:Ah matarte,asi de simple.

Celestia:jajaja tu twilight? Esque no recuerdas que yo fui tu maestra,conosco todas tus abilidades.

Melody:Esta el extraño caso que el que te va a matar soy yo.

Celestia:Tu?

Melody:Si "Activacion Naightmare"

Melody se transforma en un alicornio de agua con bastante rapides y agilidad pero mala en cuerpo a cuerpo.

Melody:Observa la transformacion naigtmare de agua! Yo soy melody hija de morgana,diosa del agua y de la magia y juro por mi vida que te matare!(La diosa morgana del agua y la magia real mente existe y puso como madre de melody para darle mas drama)

Celestia:Quee! Eres hija de la diosa morgana! Diosa del agua y magia protectora de las brujas!?

Meldy::Si y ya basta menos charla y mas baile señorita celestia jeje...

Melody vs celestia 3..2..1.. Fight!

Celestia como muy inpulsiba lanso un rayo y este le dio de lleno pulverizando el pecho de melody matandola o eso creia el cuerpo se volvio de agua y desaparecio y celestia resivio una fuerte ola de agua que la iso estrellarse en la pared,melody aparece de agua que sale del piso...

Melody:Jajajaja celestia eres muy impulsiva si no fueras tan ataquante y piensas en una estrategia no estarias asi jaja.

Celestia:Callate CALLLATE!

Celestia golpea el piso y con su magia hace que de las gritas aparescan flamas de fuego golpeando a melody pero a esta no le hade nada.

Melody:ajajajajaja celestia soy de agua el fuego no me afecta jaja.

Celestia:Maldita sea hija de yegua!

Melody:Hmm preferiria hija de una yegua diosa que es mas fuerte que tu madre platinum jeje.

Celestia:Callate solo eres una presumida te voy a derrotar!

Melody:Derrotar? Yo prefiero matar!

Melody usa magia mas magia del naightmare crea una mega ola gigante que arremete con celestia y la dega aturdida tirada en el piso,melody se aserca y le dice.

Melody:Celestia,tu mataste a mi padre,solo por un capricho tullo,yo tenia un hermano solo era un bebe pero el murio por culp tuya,SOY HUERFANA POR CULPA TUYA Y HAORA DEBES MORIR!

Melody con magia crea una cuchilla de agua en su brazo y de un zarpado le corta la garganta a celestia y el piso se derrma mucha sangre en el piso celestia con sus ultimas fuerzas trata de serrar su erida pero no puede y porfin muere...

Melody:Espero que hades no tenga piedad en el tartaro celestia.

Twilight:Si ya acabaste melody debemos irnos...

¿?:Hermana pasa algo?

De la puerta entra luna y ve horroizada el cadaver de su hermana llena de sangre.

Luna:Hermana! POR QUE LO ISIERON!

Twilight:Devia morir ella cometio muchos pecados y mato a bebes.

Luna:No twiight siempre crei que eras inosente,por que twilight! (Llorando)

Twilight:Lo siento luna,pero,ella debia morir ella fue una mala persona y mato a muchos potrillos,luna,tu no as echo nada malo,no me hagas matarte.

Luna:Esta bien twilight,solo vallanse y degenme sola!

Twilight:Gracias por comprender,vamonos melody.

Cuando twilight y melody se fueron luna se aserco al cadaver de celestia.

Luna:Yo...nunca crei que...fuiste tan mala hermana...juro...que te vengare...matare a twilight y su amiga...te lo prometo.

Cotinuara... 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos les quiero decir... Feliz navidad y prospero año 2015 amigos,tambien les quiero agradecer que siempre me apollen en mis fanfic hay con sus comentarios tan agradables que siempre leo,y alguna que otra queja por mi mala ortografia pero,les estoy disiendo una y mil veses,ez incomodo usar tablet asi que no se esperen mejor ortografia pero tratare de mejorar jeje.

My little pony no me pertenece,lempertenece a lauren faust... Jodete hasbro!

Siempre sola.

Cazando alas portadoras/Parte 1...

Despues de la muerte de la princesa celestia,ubo un desorden solar,cuando una de las monarcas mueren,crean un descontrol en los astros,como este era celestia,el sol brillaba mas fuerte que nunca,asia tanta calor,que algunos rios se secaban las plantaciones se estaban muriendo por falta de agua,el mundo estaba en caos,pero gracias ala princesa luna,el sol fue vuelto ala normalidad...

Todo el tiemo que ocurria esa catastrofe,twilight y melody estaban en el castillo de twilight.

Melody:jaja twilight este estu castillo?

Twilight:Si es un castillo muy asqueros no me gusta.

Melody:Yo lo veo muy bonito (Desia esto mientras comia un hmm ojo de poni?)

Teilight:Que mierda? Eso es un ojo de un poni?

Melody:Si jeje es de pinkie pie.

Twilight:Wat! Le sacaste el ojo a pinkie?!... bien echo jeje!

Melody:Gracias jeje

Twilight:Oye y pinkie esta muerta?

Melody:Na no se que le paso,se asusto y salio corriendo cuando la dege tuerta.

Twilight:Solo esta siendo pinkie pie.

Melody:oye twilight que haremos haora?

Twilight:hoy es navidad,que tal si damos regalos alas portadoras?

Melody:Se de acuerdo a quien le damos su regalito

Twilight:Que tal rainbow?

Melody:Echo.

Twilight:Tu ve yo ire por fluttershy.

Melody:Ok.

Twiligt se dirige a la casa de flutter y hay estaba dandole de comer a los animalitos..

Twilight:Hola flutterhy!

Fluttershy:Eh hmm ho hola twi twilight.

Twilight:Tranquila.

Twilight camina asta fluttershy pero angel se lo impide.

Twilight:que quieres conego?

Twilight camina y de un pisoton aplasta a angel y cae al piso con la cabeza aplastada.

Twilight:Opps perdon fluttershy jajajaja.

Fluttershy:ANGEEEEEEEEEL NOOOOO!

Twilight:Vamos no seas tan llorona,haora te toca ati jejeje.

Fluttershy:No alejate Noo porfavor twilight NOOO!

Twilight:Hora de jugar jejeje.

En otro lado estaba melody en la casa de las nubes(Rainbow house)

Melody:Espero que este en casa o no me divertire.

De la puerta se ve a rainbow.

Rainbow:Hola señoita?

Melody:Hola señorita raibow dash yo soy la princesa meody,hija de la diosa morgana diosa del agua y la magia y estoy aqui para ablar pasifica mente.

Rainbow:Una princesa? Valla que honor parece que la realeza me admira por lo asombroza que soy.

Melody:hmm si claro puedo pasar?

Rainbow:Claro pasa.

Melody entra y rainbow dice.

Rainbow:Y bien princesa melody,que es lo que nesesita?

Melody:Hmm ya que estoy aqui lo que nesesito es hacerte sufrir! Dicho esto laza un rayo paralizante a rainbow.

Rainbow:Que? Hey sueltame que me hisiste!

Melody:Perdoname rainbow,pero,twilight me digo que lo haga jeje y disfrutare convirtiendote de pegaso a terrenal y despues cortarte las piernas.

Rainbow:No porfavor NOOO!

Melody:jejeje comenzemos...

Mientras melody y twilight juegan con las portadora bondad y lealtad vamonos a otro punto de la historia,en el imperio de cristal..

Cadanze:Aun no lo an encontrado?

Guardia:No su alteza.

De hay entra al cuarto un guardia.

Guardia2:Princesa lo encontramos estaba en el cuarto del capitan flash sentry.

Cadanze:Encerio! Y que hace en el cuarto del capitan y por que no e visto al capitan sentry en estos dias!

Guard2:Princesa cadanze,el capitan shinning armor y el capitan flash sentry,an muerto.

Cadenze:Que?! Como que an muerto QUIEN LOS MATO!

Guardia:No se mire venga a verlos.

Los 2 fueron ala abitacion de flash y hay estaba los cadaveres de shinning y flash,cadenze cuando lo vio lloro a mas no poder gritando "NO MI ESPOSO SHINNING NOOO POR QUE!"

Cadenze:Shinning...no...porque...quien te mato...y cuando te iba a dar la noticia de que serias padre...ahhhhh!

Cadenze dego de llorar y se lleno de ira.

Caeenze:QUIERO QUE DUPLIQUEN LAS FUERZAS Y QUIERO MAS PROTECCION YO IRE A BUSCAR AL ASESINO DE MI ESPOSO!...

Los guardias estaban atonitos ala ira de su alteza.

Cadanze:Que esperan EL NUEVO AÑO CHINO? MUEVANSE YA INUTILES!

Los guardias se asustaron demaciado y salieron corriendo.

Cadanze:Incompetentes,juro que encontrare al asesino de mi esposo,oh si que lo hare.

¿?:Buscas venganza?

Cadenze:Quien esta hay? MUESTRARE!

.¿?:Tranquila soy luna.

Caedenze:Oh luna no molestes haora estoy de mal umor.

Luna:Yo se quien mato a shinning.

Caenze:De verdad? DIME QUIE ES PARA MATARLO!

Luna:Fue... twilight...

Continuara...

Feliz naviad y prospero año nuevo amigo,espero que se les cumpla todos los deseos ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Ahhh me atrapo un viruz y me siento mal estos ultimos dias pero ise una promesa y no pieso romperla asi que aqui esta el otro capitulo...

Todos los derechos de my little pony es de hasbro y lauren faust no mias...

Siempre sola...

Cazando alas portadoras/2

Una ves matado a la portadora de la bondad y lealtad,twilight y melody se reunen en el castillo de twilight y abla con melody.

Twilight:Bien melody como te fue?

Melody:Nada fuera de lo normal jeje...

●Flash back/Muerte lealtad\●

Melody:Bien señorita rainbow,hoy jugarems un poco jeje...

Melody le da fuertes golpes en el rostro degndole muchos moretones un ojo inchado y sus lavios partieron degando un poco de hilo de sangre y su nariz completa mente destrozada y derrama sangre de ella...

Melody:Eso queria,ves no fue facil hara ven aqui rainbow...

Melody arrastra a rainbow y aproposito arroja a rainbow a las estanterias y despues en la mesa de rainbow la pone hay y dice...

Melody:Bien señorita rainbow,hoy seras mi sujeto de pruebas 0 jeje mi made no le gusta que haga esto pero me gusta...

Melody busca entre la cocia de la casa y ve un cuchillo para cortar carne muy filoso y eso crea una duda "Que los poni no comen carne?" Melody no le tomo inportacia y con el cuchillo le empiea a cortar las alas,rainbow grita tan fuerte,un grito unico y desgarrador,ella no aguanta el dolor y se pone a llorar viendo como sus alas,lo mas inportante en su vida siendo arrancado de su cuerpo.

Melody se pone en el otro lado y empiesa a quitarle las plumas a la otra ala de rainbow mientra ella gemia de dolor,despues de un rapido movimiento le incrusta el cuchillo a ala haciendo que rainbow diera otro grito de dolor,llora a mares y pide que la soltara...

Melody:Quieres que te dege en paz maldita perra?! Pues pideme clemensia como la perra asqueroza que eres!

RainbowSoy una perra o todo lo que sea pero degeme porfavor!

Melody:jajajajaja donde quedo tu orgullo ! Se nota que eres una pegaso inutil,por ser tan maricona te segire torturando jaja.

Melody hace crear un caldero con su magia y lo llega con mucho aceite y lo dega hirviendo,mientras que hacia esto melody con el cuchillo que tenia se lo mete por la vagina haciendole muchas heridas y rainbow grita del dolor y no lo aguanta mas y empieaa a cierrar lo ojos...

Melody le da una cachetada despetando a rainbow y dice:No te duermas perra,aun debe sufrir y como soy piedosa te curare algunas de tus heridas y te degare descanzar jeje solo faltan 4 minutos. Aprobechalos.

Melody dega a rainbow con sus sus cortes vaginales y 1 de sus alas curada y ella solo respiraba muy agitada mente mientras trataba de soltarse de unas cadenas que le dego melody...

Pasan los 4 minutos y melody entra ala habitacion con el caldero hirviendo y salian burbujas de el...

Melody:Hola rainbow como estas? (Digo alegre y despues cambia a una sonriza maliciosa) Saves que are con este caldero?

Raibow agita su cabeza renpondiendo "No" asustada y melody dice:Esta sera tu tortura,el dolor mas grande y tu ultimo momento,este caldero tiene aceite hierviendo con un calor descomunal jeje y veras por que.

Melody toma denuevo el cuchillo y se lo mete denuevo en la vagina de rainbow ella gime de dolor y vagina de rainbow se llena de sagre...

Melody toma el caldero y lo pone a sentimetos de la vagina de rainbow

Melody:Adios rainbow Nadie te extrañara.

Melody mete la punta del caldero en la vagina de raibow y mete casi todo el liquido dentro,rainbow grita con todas sus fuerzas de dolor por el ardon de sus heridas y el caldero caliente y fue tanta la cantidad que sus trompas de falopio se quemaron y se destrulleron degando que el liquido se esparza por el cuerpo de rainbow,ella siente un dolor horroso tan horrible que llora sangre y no pudo aguantar mas y por fin murio...

Melody:Con la muerte de rainbow,la lealtad del mundo se a extinto jejeje.

●Fin Flash Back●

Melody:y eso paso jeje.

Twilight:Wow tus torturas si son macabras escucha la mia...

●Flash back /Muerte bondad\●

Se ve una fluttershy muy asusada tirada en el piso hay estaba twilight.

Fluttershy:No...twilight...alejate...de mi.

Twilight:Oh fluttershy por que quieres que me valla? Si tu eres mi mejor amiga no?

Flutterhy:Tu no eres mi amiga! Eres un mostruo!

Twilight:Qué mal que cientas eso hacia mi persona fluttershy,Bueno menos charla y mas accion jeje.

Twilight hace aparecer unas cuerdas y amarra a fluttershy muy fuerte,ella empieza a llorar y twilight le da una calletada.

Twilight:Tan rapido lloras? Eres una cobarde,solo una perra asustada que no merece vivir,por lo que escuche que tu padre te violaba de pequeña no? Jejeje

Twilight usa su magia y saca varios dildos y se los mete en el culo y vagina de fluttershy y le pone conductores con cables en sus pesones estomago piernas y brazos de la pegazo...

Twilight:ejeje no creas que te dare placer si no te dare esto.

Twilight con su magia crea un aparato de corrinte y une todos los cables y cables de los dildo ala maquina y twilight lampone a maxima potencia y solo le fataba apretar un boton.

Twilight:Ultimas palabras fluttershy?

Fluttershy dego toda su timidez y digo:Vete al diablo alicornio estupida preferiria nunca conoserte !

Twilight:Valla done esta la timida pegaso que conocia? Bueno no importa haora muere!

Twilight apreto el boton y fluttershy empeso a moverse por todas partes estaba siendo electrocutada a maxima potencia,su cuerpo se movia para todas partes,sus ojos se salian su vagina y culo le salian liquidos blancos y cafes (semen y diarrea) asta que fluttershy no soporta,sus ojos explotaron y su cabeza se puso negra y de proto le corria grandes cantitades de sangre por la boca,vagina,culo,ojos,nariz...

Twilight:Que pena fluttershy,jeje haora viviras mejor.

●Fin flash back●

Twilight:Y asi fue lo que paso.

Melody:jajaja le dio diarrea y se vino encima jajajaja...

Twilight:jijijiji haora quien es el proximo?

Melody:Vamos por rarity tu applejack jeje.

Twilight:Bien melody nos vemos luego.

Mientras la dos se iban en el imperio de cristal exigian seguridad maxima y grupos de recosimieto en toda ecuestria en busca de twilight.

Cadenze estaba en su trono viendo la foto de cadaze y shinning en una playa comiendo un helado mientras se sacaban la foto.

Cadenze se pone a llorar y despues ve su bientre y se ve rellena esperado un hijo/a

Luna:Cadanze tranquila,encontraremos ala mal nacida y tu mismo la mataras pero no llores que le hacen mal a tu bebe.

Cadenze:Esque lo extraño!

Luna:ya ya tranquila *Pensamientos*Una ves que mate a twilight y que su hijo o hija naciera matare a esta perra en celo y su bebe sera mia jajajaja*

En otro lugar lejos de la galaxya se encontraba una princesa con altura como la princesa celestia y era negra su pelage pero su crin era lila con tono un poco oscuro...

Derrepente de las pertas llega un alicornio con pegaje negro y su cabello era azulado...

¿?:Madre,twilight del mundo 756 esta matando alas portadoras y si lo hace podria poner en riesgo un planeta que nesesitamos!

¿?:Tranquilo,imperion,yo misma me encargare de que twilight no destrulla ese mundo,haora duerme mi pequeño...

Imperion:Si madre Eowin,me retito a mi aposento.

:Ahh twiight me estas metiendo en probemas graves pero faciles jeje hare que tu vida sea mas intersante despes de acabar con melody...

Continuara...

Un saludo para "Comet Galaxy,Gunsmith y SilverWolf" asta pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

Nota:por culpa de un idiota no podre ir a argentina... bueno almenos les dare mas fanfic a y este fanfic dara un giro repntino en la historia tenia planeado terminarla en enero pero con la intervencion de "La diosa Eowin" hare que el fanfic termine de otra manera...

Simpre Sola...

Vivir o morir? (Penultimo capitulo)

Twilight se dirigia a Sweet apple acres para buscar a applejack,cuando llego no estaba habia desaparecido esto le parecio extraño a twiligt pero no le tomo inportancia,para controlar sus inpulsos mato a la abuela smit y big mac pero ala pequeña appleblom la dego vivir,twilight se fue de sweet apple accres y se fue a la plaza,cuando se dirigio a su destino escucho a una poni llorar...

Twilight localizo el lloriqueo y vio hay a pinkie pie con su cabello lizo sin color total mente gris...

Twilight:Pinkie?

Pinkie levanta la cabeza y ve a twilight...

Pinkie:Alejate...

Twiligt:que te pasa?

Pinkie:ALEJATEEEEE!

Pinkie grito con todas sus fuerzas y se arrojo contra twilight tratando de aorcarla pero ella activo su forma naightmare y pinkie se quemo gravemente y se tira al piso mientra llora desconzolada mente.

Twilight como abia destruido todos sus sentimientos acabo con el sufrimiento de pinkie quemandola,y asi con la muerte de pinkie la risa sera opacada con la tristea enojo de los ponis...

Twilight se va degando el cadaver de pinkie,ella se fue a la plaza y hay estaba melody con el cuerno de rarity jugando...

Twilight:Se ve que te fue bien?

Melody:No me quejo esto es grandioso jeje

●Flash back|Muerte Generosidad|●

Se ve a melody entrando en la tienda de rarity y ella estaba comiendo...

Rarity:Hola...que desea?

Melody:Hola señorita rarity yo soy una princesa,mi madre era una mujer muy poderosa pero no e venido a presumir si no a encargarme de ti...

Rarity:Encargarme de mi? Aque se refiere querida?

Melody:Hoy sera tu ultimo dia.

Melody arremete contra rarity y ella queda aturdida,despues melody crea una bola de burbuja y adentro estaba rarity...

Melody:Mi amiga rarity no sere tan cruel con tigo te matare rapido jeje.

La burbuja se pone enfrente de melody y ella hace desaparer y con su magia hace que rarity golpe contra el piso,con su magia hace que melody crea arenas movedisas y estas atrapan a rarity cubriendola degando su cabeza expuesta...

Melody:Bien tu cuerno es muy bonito jeje lo quiero.

Melody hace aparecer un bicturi(esos cuhillos que usan en el hospital)y empiesa hacer un circulo alrededor del cuerno y de un tiron saca el cuerno con el hueso haciendo que rarity gritara tan fuerte que se escucho desde lejos,melody guarda el cuerno y mientras rarity gritaba y se desangraba,melody hace un echizo y de la cabeza de rarity empiesa a brillar y rapida mente melody cubre la cabeza e rarity con una burbuja y en 1 minuto la cabeza de rarity explota en mil pedasos...

MelodyAdios generosidas jeje prefiero el egoismo...

●Fin flash back●

Twilight:wow nunca pense que harias eso...

Melody:Si jeje me gusta este cuerno jeje lo usare para picar a mi victimas...

Despues enfrente de twilight Parece un portal muy extraño y de hay sale la alicornio negra con crin lila oscura...

Diosa Eowin:Hola twilight y melody un gusto.

Twilight:Quien eres?!

Diosa Eowin:Soy la diosa de la galaxya y creadora de cada mundo de la galaxya,literal mente soy tu madre.

Twilight:M...mi madre?

Diosa Eowin:Si mi nombre es Eowin,creadora de todos los mundos y ponis que existen y cada mundo hay una twilight sparkle,la original twilight esta en un mundo hermoso pero tu y los demas mundos solo son copias creadas por mi...

Twilight:Yo una copia?!

Melody:Tambien soy yo una copia?

Diosa Eowin:No melody tu eres la original,tu madre morgana me prohibio crear copias de ti...

Melody:Por que?

Diosa Eowin:No se real mente pero lo que si se que tu madre sige viva pero esta esperando el momento para venir a buscarte...

Melody:Mi madre sige viva? Pero si yo la vi morir?!

Diosa Eowin:No pequeña tu madre sige viva y te esta viendo en este momento,y esta orgullosa de ti no se por que pero eso me digo.

Twilight:A todo esto por que vino diosa eowin?

Diosa Eowin:Me e precensiado asia usted para decirte algo twilight:Si matas ala ultima portadora,tu alma sera enviada a eterno sufrimiento,liteal mente ya tenias las puertas del infierno abiertas tu alma jamas llegaria al cielo,pero,como soy piedosa con tigo quiero proponerte una cosa...

Twilight:y eso seria?

Diosa Eowin:Tienes dos opciones twilight:La primera es marte rapido aqui y que tu alma sea llevada al cielo en eterno descanzo o permanecer viviendo y que tu alma sea castigada elige...

Cielo o infierno la desision es tulla twilight

Continuara...

Descuiden amigos la desision es de ustedes terminar el capitulo en el proximo capitulo o segir nestra aventura solo depende de ustedes.

Un saludo a "Comet Galay,Gunsmith y SilverWolf


	8. Chapter 8 FINAL BUENO

Aqui estamos,el final de nuestra serie,muchos an elejido el final bueno asi que este final sera el cielo jeje adios y asta pronto.

Siempre sola...

Puertas al cielo-Final bueno.

Princesa Eowin:Y bien twilight ya elegiste una desicion?

Twilight:Si princesa pero antes,melody...

Melody:Dime twilight?

Twilight:Gracias por ser mi amiga,por apollarme,aunque las cosas eran dificiles siempre estubiste hay,te quiero mucho y te estare esperando en el otro mundo.

Melody abla y derrama lagrimas:Entiendo...Adios twilight...yo tambien...te quiero amiga!

Las 2 se dan un fuerte abrazo derraman lagrimas.

Princesa Eowin:Buena desicion twilight,desde haora purificare tu alma y podras entrar al cielo,twilight estoy orgullosa de ti.

Twilight:Gracias princesa.

Eowin cubre a twilight con magia dorada y twilight libera un brillo oscuro muy negro y cuado desaparese se ve a twilight mas joven como cuando era solo una unicornio.

Twilight:Me siento,pura,como si fuera una bebe,se siente,bien...

Princesa Eowin:Bien twilight es hora,partiras de este mundo y al reino de los cielos,fue un gusto conoserte twilight sparkle.

Twilight:Lo mismo digo princesa Eowin.  
>Nadie esta seguro mientras vives.<br>Crees tener lo todo,amigos,dinero,fama?  
>Pero no,los amigos te abandonaran El dinero sete acabara La fama sete subira ala cabeza Los ojos son siegos amigo Y lo unico que te guiara al destino sera la luna<p>

Eowin con su magia cubre su casco y este despide un brillo morado y este lenta mente se dirige a twilight,ella solo se limta a cerrar sus ojos suave mente esperando su final.

La luna y el sol seran tus guias en tu camino Un corazon puro es lo que buscan Solo los que an visto la muerte segiran Y los que se esconden moriran Solo tu podras elejir tu camino El cielo o el infierno.  
>El cielo solo van los buenos Y el infierno los malos.<p>

Por fin Eowin toca la frente de twilight y ella despide el mismo brillo y su cuerpo se se empiesa a desnutrir y cae al suelo...

Solo en el limbo te jusgara Si eres bueno tu alma segira Si eres malo tu alma morira Si eres bueno a tus seres queridos volveras a ver Si eres malo jamas los podras ver Solo tienes una oportunidad Solo debes elejir savia mente

Twilight despierta en un lugar osuro y ve a una gran fila de animales,ponis y ala princesa celestia,twilight solo mira ala princesa celestia siendo conducisa a una puerta roja y ella se da la vuelta y me mira sorprendida y despues se pone a llorar y atraveso la puerta roja.

Solo los malos se iran al infierno Y cuando estan por partir a su respectivo lugar Unos se arrepienten Y otros se alegran Solo la misma muerte deside donde iras Solo tu meditaras si te lo mereces

Twilight por fin llega y ve a un poni alto con capucha y una oz en su espalda y le punta a twilight ala puerta azul,ella camina hacia la puerta y cuando la abre despide un brillo blanco.

Si fuiste malo en tu pasado El castigo mereceras Pero solo uno podra cambiar Si no lo haces solo te queda aceptar De las puertas del cielo o infierno te aceptaran Solo uno save que puerta elejir Por que aunque no quieras Deberas ir!

Twilight abre la puerta y ve una pradera muy grande son aproximada mente 500 kilometros o muchisimo mas largo,ella camina por el lugar y ve a sus amigas que la miran muy sorprendidas,ella se aserca a sus amigas y dice "Lo siento mucho,por mi culpa estan aqui"

Cuando tu corazon entre el amor Veras el mundo con nuevos ojos Cuando vuelves a ver a tus seres queridos Tu corazon se vuelve mas puro que uno Solo te queda descanzar En una paz que durara para siempre Solo la luna y el sol te guiaran Tu eres el unico que elijira El cielo o el infierno...

Fin...

Aqui termina el fanfic muchas gracias por segirlo y le agradesco a "Comet galaxy,Gunsmith y SilverWolf"por segir esta historia y mis otras historias dia a dia muchas gracias a todos yo me despidos soy SillyMax756 asta la proxima adios... 


End file.
